one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON VII: Byakuya vs Sadira
Description 2 Fighters! No Research! 60 Seconds! Thought Spider-Man was badass, you never seen these two Spider themed beings! The Hollow Night returns once again! This time, Byakuya, and Tsukuyomi (Actually a possible Re-Birth named Sephiroth.) go face to face with UltraTech's resident Spider unit. Who will make their last web, and who will continue with their diabolical mission? Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! 1! MINUTE! MELEE!!! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Byakuya.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Sadira.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! / Uh, one sec... (Alrighty! selected.) Beginning (Cues Under Night In-Birth OST: Agitation Signs (Beginning 1)) Sadira: Hmph. Red skied night... Is this the rumor that this is the "So-Called" Hollow Night has arrived nearby Hisako's Gravesite...? (That bitch should've had her spirit snuffed, and shredded alive by our pet raptor...!) Meh... I have a job to do. Two prepubescent children whom I have to exploit their very abilities, however need be... (Cues Under Night In-Birth OST: Touch & Go(Vs Theme)) IMMORTALIZE SADIRA VS BYAKUYA (Cues Under Night In-Birth OST: Traveller's Journal(Encounter)) Sadira: Hmph... Sakura Petals piled into groups. How shameful... ???1: Oi, sis! somebody got into our web! Let's get em! ???2: Your cruelty is why you don't have friends... Sadira: So... This place is owned by not one person, but two... ARIA told me about you cretins. You two should be in bed sleeping, and not being out with Sleazy Whores like those who want submission over kids your age. ???1: Nah. I like the Hollow Night; feeding on ones Existence, and forcing opponents to fight, that's the spirit of how an honorable fight is! ???2: (You only got 1/4th of that right...) Sadira: ARIA gave me direct information in order to kill the both of you. The Lavender Haired boy is Byakuya, wielding 8 blades no matter the predicament. The other is a Vessel Locked being who wishes to have the shackles freed, and her name is NOT Tsukuyomi, but Sephiroth; not to be confused with the FINAL FANTASY character of the Same Name. Sephiroth: Oi! Who the Hell told you my real name is Sephiroth!?! Byakuya: Allow me, my darling... Sephiroth: Um... Wow, this... is... kinda embarrassing... (Blushes) Sadira: You even refer to yourselves as Brother & Sister. I will NOT tolerate Incest. Byakuya: Are you like Spider-Man, you fat little whore? Eheh... I always wanted to say that... Sephiroth: (I'm shocked Nanase never respected Hyde Kido... The two are arguing!) Sadira: Oh I'll play your little game, except, I'm the Black Widow, and you're just a colony of Mosquito Larvae... Sephiroth: I'm not sure, Brother; She seems incredibly confident. Byakuya: Nah... This mere human has no Idea to fight In-Births; it's not in her resume... Sadira: Stop standing there Gloating like a talking ass that talks while Passing Gas, and fight like you know you deserve to take an All-Nighter! Byakuya: So you wanted to fight us this whole time? OKAY, your loss! Sephiroth: I hate it when he does bad puns... Reccuring VOID Effect The Fight (Cues Megadimension Neptunia VII - Voltage (Extended) (HD)) LIVE AND LET DIE. FIGHT! 59.9-52.4: As Byakuya tried to do his first attack... C-C-C-COMBO BREAKER! He was punished from thereon. Sadira showed no mercy of the Spider In-Birth. Sephiroth herself was even surprised someone like a non-In-Birth like Sadira could be fighting one, while she can't POSSIBLY perceive Voids. Byakuya was at the complete mercy of an UltraTech member. Until... A simple jab was enough to combo break a KILLER INSTINCT Character. Now Byakuya knows the basics... 51.9-39.6: As Sadira got up, she was ensnared by a web trap set by Byakuya. He then bulldozed Sadira with such ravaging combos, Sadira should be taking him out. C-''' '' '''IT'S THE COUNTER BREAKER!!!!! '' Sadira failed to Combo Break an Insignificant Kid like Byakuya, and now, his traps are forcing Sadira at his merciless antagonism... But as the combo ran out of gas, Sadira was back, and she would not be humiliated by a kid like him again... 39.1-23.8: Byakuya then used hus eight blades to crawl across the arena, setting traps. Sadira simply did the impossible and first frame combo break Byakuya's blades. C-C-C-COMBO BREAKER!!! Sadira then trapped Byakuya in a web of her own, and now she is about to pummel a Middle School student... Sadira used quick and painful strikes faster than most of Byakuya's attacks. In fact just as Byakuya was about to Combo Break again... '' IT'S THE COUNTER BREAKER!!!!! '' He got himself in deeper crap as the combo resumed... 23.2-20.4: Sadira: At least someone is teaching you a lesson... Spider-Scum. 19.5-15.8: Byakuya: Nah. I'm a masochist for pain, ya know? 15.2-14.8: Sephiroth: (Aye-aye-aye...) 14.4-0.1: Ready to kill Sadira, Byakuya removed his Veil, and is about to murder Sadira. As she was brutally trying to finish him off... But... C-C-C-COMBO BREAKER!!! As Sadira got sent into the air, Byakuya used his lines to trap Sadira, just as she was about to hit the dirt... Sadira saw Silloettes of many kinds, until she saw the same person extruding Spiked legs that ultimately killed her... (Megadimension Neptunia VII - Voltage (Extended) (HD) Ends.) K.O.! Sephiroth was intrigued by Byakuya's victory. Sephiroth: Was that woman overconfident, Byakuya? Byakuya: Nah... Just another fool willing to die for the nest... Eheheheh... But out of the red sky... A flaming ball of fire crashed into the Sakura petals, incinerating every last bit of it all. ???: I would not want to be you today. Sephiroth: Really. Another non-In-Birth? And a cocky one at that?! Byakuya: Don't worry, my lady. This should be easier than fighting that bitch we just killed... Will such a fight happen? Who cares... Results/Credits (Cues Under Night In-Birth OST: Heart Beat Breaker(Ending Theme)) THIS MELEE's WINNER IS... BYAKUYA! Byakuya is from Under Night IN-BIRTH, owned by SOFT CIRCLE FRENCH BREAD. Sadira is from KILLER INSTINCT Season 1, owned by IRON GALAXY. Agitation Signs is from Under Night IN-BIRTH, owned by SOFT CIRCLE FRENCH BREAD. Touch & Go is from Under Night IN-BIRTH, owned by SOFT CIRCLE FRENCH BREAD. Traveller's Journal is from Under Night IN-BIRTH, owned by SOFT CIRCLE FRENCH BREAD. Voltage is from NEPTUNIA VII, owned by Compile Heart/!dea Factory. Heart Beat Breaker is from Under Night IN-BIRTH, owned by SOFT CIRCLE FRENCH BREAD. Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Fighting Game' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Fighters with a Theme Category:Evil Only themed One Minute Melee Category:'East vs West' themed One Minute Melees Category:BMHKain Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees